1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to integrated circuits. More specifically, the invention relates to random logic integrated circuit devices, and to methods for making such circuits.
2. Background Art
Integrated circuits are an essential part of digital systems, such as computers. One challenge to the manufacturers of such circuits is to provide each customer with a circuit that is or can be tailored to the specific needs of that customer.
There are several ways to address this challenge. One way is to provide circuits that are programmable or have random logic. Logic can be designed and fixed, as in a gate array (GA) device, so that earlier, or “front end” (FE), process steps used in the manufacture of the circuits are quite generic, in particular, with respect to implantation and contact. Personalization of the devices can be entirely or substantially accomplished in the later, or “back end” (BE), metalization steps used in the manufacture of the circuit.
Further, logic can be re-programmed, as in field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs). Alternatively, the logic can be defined real-time, yielding a dynamically reconfigurable/random logic device.
While various ways are known to provide random logic, they tend to require relatively complex designs and manufacturing processes.